User blog:Cfp3157/Guardians of the Galaxy Volume II Review: Excessive in the Best and Worst Ways
When it comes to reviewing the sequel to a film someone loves, one has to try and not compare it to the original. In every way, the newest tale about everyone's favorite group of misfits in space has been upgraded, elevated, or increased. In some ways, it surpasses expectations; in others, it bites off more than it can chew. The film still has the heart and sense of fun, but it receives a jolt in energy that is both exciting and reckless filmmaking. The Cast With exception to a couple notable cameos and a few new introductions of importance (no spoilers), everyone from the original is present. Although their performances have certainly not declined, they haven't exactly bettered with some exceptions, to be explained later. Dave Bautista still remains loveable as Drax, even if he's a bit overplayed; Zoey Saldana remains adequate if not particularly spectacular as Gamora; and Vin Diesel still kind of just speaks. Chris Pratt actually disappoints, with his Peter Quill lacking the energy and humor from before, instead bowing to conventional aspects of the modern hero. Whether or not it's Pratt's fault or the story he takes Peter through is anybody's guess, but that spark that made Pratt stand out last time simply feels tired. If there's a standout in the cast, it's Bradley Cooper's snarky Rocket and Michael Rooker's Yondu. Both men play the same type of character; those who care only for themselves and those close to them, going through some powerful moments. The two share the screen quite often, and they bounce off of each other in a way most of the cast simply doesn't. Cooper in particular shines; his Rocket gets to play with a lot more emotions, and Cooper's exceptional voice work sells it. Kurt Russell is one of the newer additions, and it's more fun than anything else. Even if Russell doesn't get a lot to work with, he powers through it with pure charisma alone. In essence, Russell plays himself in the best way possible. Pom Klementieff plays Mantis, and does an adequate job in the role. Her character doesn't do much, so neither does Klementieff; hopefully she'll get a larger role to play going forth. The same applies to Elizabeth Debicki's Ayesha, and pretty much the entire cast save the aforementioned Bradley Cooper and Michael Rooker. Score: 3.5 out of 5 The Script The story is relatively simple; the Guardians of the Galaxy have bonded much more as a group over the last couple adventures, and it shows. Unexpectedly, the Guardians meet Peter's long-lost father Ego and his apprentice Mantis, all while being chased by a group of aliens called the Sovereign, Yondu's band of Ravagers, and Gamora's sister Nebula. It's a melting pot of new character conflicts and loose ends from the previous films, relying much more on execution than originality in most cases. Every character has a story, and it shows. This serves as a strength and a flaw; on one hand, everyone gets a full, complete, and powerful arc that makes for great storytelling on its own. However, that also means that each plot gets a little bit muddled with the rest. The script is a juggling act, but that juggling act is still a fun one to act minus a few stumbles. The dialogue remains crisp and humorous, but it goes into overdrive compared to the original. Language is a key aspect of dialogue, and there are times it seems too informal or "funny", thus creating a mismatch between story and style. The humor is hilarious, but it's also overused. This can be seen most frequently with Ego, Peter, and especially Drax, but otherwise the flow remains intact but forced. Score: 3 out of 5 The Production Colorful and eye-catching, James Gunn's technical filmmaking is perhaps the best example of how the film's general increase in scale works. Glorious space battles; cinematography that captures real people and sets beautifully; lifelike and realistic CGI that would make most visual effects specialists satisfied; and above all else an adorable Baby Groot. Praise be unto the visual effects team especially; not only do viewers get a clear view and perspective on several aliens, but those views are clean, crisp, and above all else organic. There are moments where this excess hurts Gunn's direction. The movie as a whole, the final act in particular, shows quite a lot of setpieces. The flow is fast and kinetic, which is to be expected, but it often has so many moving parts and pieces it can either overwhelm with excitement or exhaustion, depending on the scene. Aside from a hilarious usage of the classic "Mr. Blue Sky" by the Electric Light Orchestra during the introduction, the soundtrack has received a larger if less memorable boost. One song in particular gets significant story usage, which is certainly a benefit, but Awesome Mix Volume II has disappointed. Maybe it's the lack of recognizable songs, maybe it's the fact that they don't mingle well with the story and structure; either is a valid option. Score: 3.5 out of 5 Verdict Does this film disappoint? Yes. Is it terrible? Of course not. Once again, James Gunn has allowed his unique style of directing to make a good, fun movie. Everything about this film is fun and enjoyable, from the likeable if unspectacular cast to the eye-popping but frantic visuals. Much of the film is just a popcorn-munching, theater film, meant to be loved by many for a moment. It's an escape, but sadly little more than that. If nothing else, this film proves that increasing everything isn't either a bad thing or a good thing. Final Score: 67% Academy Award Ballot Spots: *Best Supporting Actor for Bradley Cooper *Best Visual Effects *Best Makeup & Hairstyling Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews